


Do you remember when we danced here?

by Arvanna34



Series: Senses [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Song: All of Me (John Legend)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanna34/pseuds/Arvanna34
Summary: Lucifer has never been very skilled at verbally expressing his emotions, so he finds another way to tell Chloe how he feels. Part 1 of the Senses series.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Senses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Do you remember when we danced here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the five-part Senses series, which will focus on five human senses (hearing, touch, taste, smell, and sight). I had originally planned for no smut considering that's not me as a writer, however one or two small scenes may have found their way in to the series. Saying that, my fics focus on how the characters influence each other emotionally, mentally, spiritually, etc.
> 
> This series is dedicated to my amazing Twitter gc crew. Ladies, thank you for making me laugh for the last handful of months. Thank you for sharing my love of this show and ship. You are all incredible. 
> 
> There isn't really any set timeline for this series. Deckerstar is established, Chloe knows...all that jazz. 
> 
> The usual disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or "Lucifer", nor the song featured in this story (much as I love the original from John Legend, for this particular story I am going with the cover by Boyce Avenue). However, Deckerstar owns my heart.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and reviews/kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

PART 1 - HEARING   
  


“Lucifer?”

Chloe made her way into an empty LUX, curious as to why Lucifer had texted her saying to meet him there. It was extremely rare for him to close the popular club, and even more strange considering it was a Saturday night. Normally the place would be filled with tipsy Los Angeles residents and blaring speakers, but now it was silent. 

She spotted a familiar well-dressed figure sitting at the piano, and as she strode over her mind played back to the night where he held a miniature prom exclusively for her. He had gone all out to ensure the occasion was as special as possible, and the memory often made itself known to her. The way she felt safe in his arms like she was meant to be there, how his eyes mesmerized her…looking back, she regretted not kissing him that night.

Truth be told, she had never wanted the moment to end.

Arriving at the piano, she smiled as he turned his head to her. “Hey.”

Lucifer returned the smile, his deep brown eyes twinkling in the dimmed lights. “Detective, you look beautiful as always.”

Her cheeks turned visibly pink. “You clean up pretty nice yourself. So, want to tell me why the most well-known nightclub in Los Angeles is closed on a weekend?”

He answered that with a question of his own. “Do you remember when we danced here?”

“Of course.”

“Well then,” he stood up from the piano bench and held out his hand. “Will you give me the honour of another dance, Chloe?”

Without warning her heart leapt into her throat. He only used her given name in specific circumstances – usually emotional ones. She should have known he was planning something. Despite the fact that they had been dating for quite a while, and known each other for years, sometimes she still struggled to interpret his feelings. She cut him some slack though since he was a celestial. In addition to being a walking sarcasm filter at times, Lucifer did not always know how to speak his emotions. She had eventually come to the realization that he preferred to use music how he felt, which made sense considering he seemed to enter his own world while at the piano. 

She had an inkling on what he was up to but said nothing as she slipped her slender hand into his. He lifted her fingers to his mouth, kissed them softly, and led her to the open dance floor – never once taking his eyes off of her.

Neither of them said anything as he pressed a button on the small remote he was carrying in his pocket. As the first notes of a song began to ring out he released her hand and pulled her in close to him, wrapping his powerful arms around her so that his own hands clasped together at the base of her spine. Simultaneously, she brought her hands up to his neck, her long fingers grazing the short black hair on the nape of his neck. Their foreheads pressed together, both drinking in the intimate moment, and it was as if the entire world consisted only of them.  
  


_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My heads under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you?  
_ _Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too  
_ _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
_ _You're my downfall, you're my muse  
_ _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
_ _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My heads under water  
_ _But I'm breathing fine  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Chloe, who had closed her eyes at the beginning of the song, now opened them to find Lucifer watching her. His dark brown eyes bore into her soul, and she often became lost in his searing gaze. Once again, her instincts had proved correct – he was spilling out all his emotions via song. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, his hands still on the small of her back, and then looked into her stunning blue-green irises that always reminded him of the majestic ocean. As she moved her hands to cup his cheeks, he started to quietly sing along to the lyrics.

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
_ _Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'_ _Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh  
  
_

As the song ended he envisioned his walls crumbling, her acceptance and love for him being the rays of sunshine that broke through the fortress he had spent millennia constructing around himself. In the last verses and chorus of the song, not once did their eyes stray from each other.

Chloe’s voice was hushed with wonder. “Lucifer…that was beautiful.”

The song had provided him that little boost of courage he needed. He released one hand from her back and raised it to her stunning features, running the pad of his thumb over the small freckle located under her right eye. “I want this. I want _us_. I want yours to be the last face I see every night and the first I see every morning. I want your touch, your taste, your love...I want all of you. Forever. You are my home now. You have brought a light into my life that I thought had long been extinguished. You’ve changed me for the better, made me a good man. You are gorgeous inside and out, you have a ridiculously selfless heart, and dare I say I’ve gotten quite attached to that urchin of yours even though she still doesn’t contribute anything financially.”

She chuckled at the last bit despite tears welling in her eyes. One trickled down her cheek, and Lucifer used his thumb to quickly vanquish it. “I love you, Chloe.”

Without the slightest hesitation, she pulled him in close and crashed her lips against his. It caught him slightly off guard but he steadied himself and eagerly reciprocated, savouring her taste. The moment quickly turned passionate, and after a minute or two they were forced to break apart due to lack of oxygen.

“Forever, huh?” Chloe breathed, her nose touching his. The smile she saved exclusively for him crept across her lips. “Sounds pretty incredible to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I live for fluff. Part 2 will be up at a later date.


End file.
